La novia de mi mejor amigo!
by Maru-Potter-Cullen-18
Summary: No podía, simple no podía, ¿como me había me enamorada de vos? … Eras la novia de mi hermano del alma, de mi mejor amigo...


**Los personajes Pertenecen a Mayer...**

**La Trama es mia, que raro suena eso es la primera vez que escribo una historia... **

**Bueno Espereo Que les guste Maru!**

* * *

><p>No podía, simple no podía, ¿como me había me enamorada de vos? … Eras la novia de mi hermano del alma, de mi mejor amigo, pero es que eres tan bella, ironía ¿No? Hasta tu nombre lo dice, Te conocí cuando todavía eras una mujer no prohibida, cuando simplemente eras la chica nueva… Todavía recuerdo cuando te vi por primera vez…<p>

_Flash Back_

_Lunes detestaba los lunes, Lo único bueno de esos días era que tenia historia, pero hoy había sido el peor día de mi existencia._

_Primero me encontré con María, mi ex-novia que como cada vez que no encontrábamos me pidió que volviéramos, que la perdonara que solo había sido un error, que me amaba… Pero enserio ¿Ustedes perdonarían los cuernos? Pues yo no, suficiente vergüenza, por una chica, que además No amaba, si tal vez la quería, y le tenía aprecio, pero no Amor._

_Segundo, voy a la hora de Matemática y a que no adivinan ¡Examen sorpresa!, No enserio me quería morir, me da la sensación que repruebo Matemática este año... Pero es que el profesor me odia y yo a él (Viejo de porquería que tiene la vida jodida y nos las quiere joder a nosotros) y saben que es lo peor, me odia porque mi Amada madre (Nótese el sarcasmo) fue el amor frustrado de su adolescencia, y como para mala suerte, mi padre y él se odiaban y yo salgo igualito, la puta copia de el… _

_Y por ultimo me peleo con Edward, mi mejor amigo, pero es que enserio como puede seguir con esa puta de porquería, lo acepto Tania tienen un cuerpo de diosa, pero no tiene ni una neurona, se los juro es risita tonta que tiene me estresa, y para mi mala suerte María es su " mejor amiga", y quiere hacer de casamentera, pero no entiendo a la mujeres, más de una vez Tania se me insinuado , cuando era el novia de su amiga y ahora quiere que vuelve con ella… En fin, Edward nos dejo plantados ayer en la salida mensual del grupo, por echarse un revolcón con Tania. Rosalie (mi gemela) lo quería matar , igual que Alice, A mi me molesto un poco, y a Emmett le causo gracia como todo lo que le ocurre en su vida, Pero es que como quieren que no me ponga idiota si, te levantas con resaca de la salida anterior, y tenes a tu hermana gemela haciendo todo el viaje a la escuela comentarios contra Edward, al final se me pego el enojo , Y discutimos cuando lo vi en la escuela…. ¿Hermoso mi día no creen?_

_Iba distraído, refunfuñando por mi hermoso día, que no mi di cuenta que me chocaba con una persona…_

_-Lo siento, escuche que dijo la voz de una chica_

_- No, lo siento yo no me di cuenta dije con una sonrisa, todavía sin levantar la vista, ¿Cómo te llamas? Le pregunta_

_-Bella Swan contesto levantando la mirada_

_Se los puedo jurar nunca vi unos ojos tan bellos, era dos pozos de chocolate, Me quede anonado, era hermosa, nunca la había visto en la escuela, era obvio que no era de acá, nadie tan bello podía pasar desapercibido _

_-¿Y tú? Me pregunto con una sonrisa _

_-Jasper Hale, le respondí hipnotizado por su sonrisa_

_-Mucho gusto de conocerte Jasper, como veras soy nueva en Forks, y por ende en este instituto, me dijo _

_-¿A qué clase vas?, pregunte deseando que sea historia que era la clase que tenia ahora. _

_-Historia, creo me respondió fijándose en su horario, sip tengo historia…_

_- ¿Quiere que te acompañe? También es mi clase._

_- Claro Jasper _

_- Pase señorita Swan le dije en forma de chiste _

_- Gracia señorito Hale me respondió divertida._

_Y fuimos a clases, sin imaginar que te convertirías en mi mejor amiga, sin imaginar que me iba a enamorar de vos como un tonto…._

_Fin Flash Back_

Quien se iba a imaginar que le gustarías a Edward, que él no descansaría a hasta que fueras suya, aun sabiendo mi sentimientos hacia ti, si como escuchan él lo sabía, y aun a si, te persigo hasta que le diste el sí.

Y si ya sé, porque tengo que respetar que seas su novia, si el no respeto mis sentimientos hacia ti, pero que le puedo hacer, le quiero es mi mejor amigo, prefiero sufrir en silencio si se que tu eres feliz. Todo por vos Princesa de ojo de chocolate.

¡Jasper! Siente que gritan, me doy vuelta y te veo corriendo hacia mí, me abrazas y siento tus sollozos, me preocupo, que te habrá pasado, no sos de las que lloras, porque si.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué te pasa? Pregunte con preocupación

-Sácame de acá por favor, sácame de acá me dijo con la vos entre cortada por el llanto

-Ok

Caminamos hasta mi moto y le di el caso por cualquier cosa, arrancamos y cuando estábamos saliendo de le escuela veo, salir a Edward gritando tu nombre, que fue un malentendido, que lo esperes.

No le hago caso y salimos del instituto, a toda velocidad.

Nos vamos a ese lugar secreto, ese lugar en el bosque que es nuestro, nadie lo conoce, es nuestra guarida.

-¿Qué paso Bella? ¿Que te hizo Edward? Le pregunte enfadado

-Lo encontré con Tania, en el baño de mujer me contesto con la vos quebrada -Hoy precisamente hoy, Cumplíamos un año Jasper me dijo llorando.

- Cabron hijo de puta, Lo siento tanto Princesa!

-Duele mucho Jasper, Duele acá contesto señalando su corazón

-Shh, princesa ya va a pasar, ya va a pasar. ¿Tanto le amas? Le pregunte

-Nose , es que hiso tanto para que le diera el sí , logro que renunciara a ti , y me viene a engañar

-Espera, espera le dije sorprendido ¿Cómo que renunciar a mí? Le pregunte extrañado

-Pues claro me dijo mirándome como si me dijera algo obvio, me dijo que te había dicho mis sentimientos por ti, y que tú le dijiste que me querías como una hermana me dijo dolida

-No Bella no, Yo… yo t-te amo le conteste trabándome por los nervios y bastante sonrojado

-¿QUE? Me pregunto-grito

-Pues, si yo t-te amo des-de siempre… Me enamore de tu sonrisa, de tus ojos de chocolate, de tu actitud de aventurera, de esa amiga fiel, en todas, De tu carácter idiotas en ocasiones como extremadamente dulce en otras, de tu adicción a los libros, y esa manera de defender tus ideas, le respondí más seguro a medida que le iba contestando

Ella a medida que iba escuchando se le iban llenando de vuelta los ojos de lagrimas, la verdad no supe si era por felicidad o por saber que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de ella y ella no le correspondía

-Jasper y-yo me dijo tartamudeando

-No digas nada princesa, sé que no soy más que tu mejor amigo, que no me ves de otra manera, que nunca voy a llegar a ser lo suficientemente bueno para que me am…

No puede seguir por qué me interrumpió con un beso, esperen, esperen ¿me está besando ella a mi?, Estaba en estado de shock, pero Salí de el cuándo note que se estaba separando triste porque no le había respondido el beso.

La atraje mas a mí, es que debo estar soñando, me está besando, mi princesa de ojos de chocolate me está besando…

-Te amo me dijo suavemente con los labios hinchados después del beso, que por cierto es el mejor beso de mi vida.

-Te amo mas Princesa de ojos Chocolates le respondí con todo el amor del mundo, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? le pregunte nervioso, claro que si no quieres, o que es muy…

-Si

-apresurado, o si todavía amas a Edward, o tienes que hablar con él, puedo esperar, pero no te quiero presionar

-Si Jasper

- Porque nose si soy lo mejor para ti, que tal vez no sea el novio que quie…. Empezar a divagar nervioso

-Si Jasper te estoy diciendo que si, tontito

-¿Enserio? Te amo le conteste abrazándola y dando le un beso

Y si quieren saber que paso con Edward, pues fue difícil al principio no lo acepto y nos dijo que lo había traicionado, pero con el tiempo lo acepto, y empezó a salir con Kate Denali una amiga de cómo se dice la vida, Nos pidió perdón por haber mentido antes y hacernos sufrir.

Y con respecto a nosotros dos, bueno Terminamos el instituto y ahora vamos a una nueva aventura, la universidad, Nos vamos a Nueva York, ella a estudiar Letras y yo Abogacía.

Vamos a compartir departamento y cuando terminemos nuestras carreras tengo planeado pedirle que se case conmigo.

Por lo que se ve Termine Locamente Enamorado de La novia de mi mejor amigo y gracias a dios ella me corresponde.

**Fin**


End file.
